


Your saving scent

by Free Spirit (Levi_ah)



Category: GOT7
Genre: A little angst, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_ah/pseuds/Free%20Spirit
Summary: Jinyoung attents a college party and the evening takes its course.





	Your saving scent

 

Jinyoung knew the moment Mark convinced him to got to the party, it would be a bad idea. The omega rarely went to parties, mostly spending his time in the library on campus studying for upcoming exams, writing essays or simply reading. He always liked the silence present in the big room, in eras of crises it was comforting and soothing at the same time. Here in the midst of an overwhelming smelling room, with half drunken bodies to his right and left the omega felt far out of his comfort zone.

 

Mark had persuaded him with one week of free coffee and if Jinyoung was anything, than it was weak for free stuff and his ice coffee latte. His roommate was certain that the omega was in need of another 'normal' college experience, how he called it and reluctantly the omega said yes, but only with the promise of Mark to not leave him alone to the literal wolves.

 

First the beta had been with him, stopping here and there making small talk with his fellow students as they made their way through the crowd. That was until they met Yugyeom Mark's mate and probably the only alpha in which presence Jinyoung didn't feel distressed. After a while of watching the two flirt with each other, Jinyoung had decided to get himself something light to drink and come back right afterwards. Giving some alone time to the two mates. But as he returned the beta and the alpha were nowhere to be found.

 

The brown haired omega moved back to the kitchen in hope that the others were thirsty and had followed him, but except for three foreign people in the room it was empty. Jinyoung refilled his white cup only to run into another body when he wanted to leave again. “Whoops, careful pretty omega or else I will take it as an invitation.” The pompous alpha split his lips into a nasty smile, baring his teeth trying to make the omega cower. “Would you like that?” He was frozen in time, no electronic signal his brain sent to his muscles worked, the fear was present and soon the alpha would smell it and reach his goal.

 

But Jinyoung was saved as another surge of people stumbled into the kitchen pushing the alpha away from him, quietly using this opportunity to slip away unnoticed. When he stumbled out of the kitchen there was still no sign of Mark. The omega sighed, while he made his way over to the balcony which looked empty considering it was the beginning of March and still rather cold.

 

Jinyoung closed the glass door behind him as he stepped on the brown stones of the dark balcony. As soon as he locked out the noise and the suffocating smell, calm overcame him again. This was why he hated parties like this, without control, without scrutiny. Normally everything went fine, but there were always alphas way to full of themselves, intoxicated and with a mindset from a hundred years ago.

 

He shivered a little upon the cold wind grazing over his thinly clothed arms, making him fold them in front of him. The night sky was clear, a rarity for a normally clouded city like Seoul. “Not quiet fond of the party?” A deep voice cut through the quiet, scaring Jinyoung to death before he turned around hectically and looked for the person who had the impertinence to disturb his little peaceful bubble. When the omega saw a young man around his age sitting on one of the chairs, he couldn't ask himself how he could have been so careless creating an opportunity to be alone with an alpha.

 

Jinyoung felt the fear creep up again, through his veins streaming all through his body, until it was suddenly gone and he could move again freely, only then did he realize what happened. “Stop it,” he said in a harsh voice, making the alpha lift his hands. “Sorry, I just didn't want you to be scared of me and I saw your eyes..,” the alpha trailed off. “Sorry I shouldn't have used my pheromones to calm you.” He looked at Jinyoung sincerely and the omega just nodded in response. An alpha apologizing, well there were all kind of things.  
  
“So, do you always go to a party and then escape to the next empty spot?” The alpha chuckled lightly repeating his question from before. Jinyoung eyed him once more, doubt still clouding his mind, but still gave in to answer. “I could ask you the same, couldn't I?” The brown haired omega crossed his arms in front of him. “You're right. I'm just not someone for parties, I just came because the host is a friend of mine. Oh and my name is Jaebum by the way.” The alpha got up to stretch out his hand, when Jinyoung noticed they were around the same height, but differed in their figure. Where Jaebum was broad, Jinyoung in contrast was narrow. The omega reluctantly took his hand in his own to shake, but not without creating the most space as possible between them. “Jinyoung.”

 

After a while the omega's nerves calmed down, slowly starting to enjoy the presence of the other man. Jaebum's nature seemed intimidating at first, but after a few minutes Jinyoung just realized the goofiness behind the sharp features. The dark haired boy asked him all kinds of questions until they broached the topic of books, where they stayed on for the last half an hour, discussing all their favorites, they had read so far. Domestic and international authors, from thriller over drama to historic books. Jaebum must have read just as much as Jinyoung if not more, and the omega was delighted to find such nice company, when his beta roommate abandoned him.

 

At some point the omega had forgotten about their second gender and had taken the place right next to the dorky alpha, even going as far as tentatively intertwining their little fingers. Jinyoung has never thought to be this respected by an alpha, like an equal. But he had to say, it felt nice, making his stomach swirl.

 

They had just ended another dispute about a book they had recently both read, where Jinyoung not only found out that the alpha visited the same university as he did, but also that he liked the atmosphere of a library, too. “Do you want to drink something?” The alpha asked and motioned to Jinyoung's now empty cup. The omega smiled sweetly and nodded. “Water will be just fine,” he said, when the alpha took his cup and asked him what he wanted.

 

Jaebum went outside to get them the drinks and Jinyoung leaned back into the chair, contemplating about telling Mark the next day that he enjoyed the evening, but found Mark didn't deserve to know since he and Yugyeom left him alone under the pretense of making out. So no, he would maybe tell him in a week, if Jaebum wanted to see him again.

 

Jinyoung stood up to stretch his legs and to watch out for Jaebum's return, when he saw in horror his evening crumbling since the reason for his anxiety attacks had just entered the living room. His body went rigid and he felt his heartbeat accelerating constantly, while his breathing became shallower. What should he do? The alpha inside the living room laughed loudly and sat down on the couch, making it impossible for Jinyoung to leave without him noticing. His body started to shake and the omega was unable to bring it under his control.

 

A hand touched his shoulder softly and Jinyoung crouched down and brought both arms in front of his face.“Hey, hey, it's me. Jaebum,” a warm voice permeated through the curtain of his clouded mind. When Jinyoung focused his eyes again, he saw the other kneeling a meter away, speaking to him in a soothing voice, but making sure not to touch him once more.

 

“I'm sorry,” Jinyoung said with red cheeks turning his head to the side as soon as he got the full control over his body back. “Hey, look at me. There is nothing to be sorry about. Here drink some water.” Jaebum handed him his cup and gifted him a cute smile. He waited until Jinyoung has calmed down completely before he reached out a hand and Jinyoung took it without thinking about it any further to be helped up on his feet.

 

“Do you want to leave?” Jaebum asked concerned about the other's feelings. And if Jinyoung didn't just see the pure evil, he would want to stay and explore wherever this would lead with Jaebum, but not right now. Right now he wanted to get out, out, out. But how could he escape without making a huge scene. “Do you mind,” Jinyoung started, but immediately discarded the idea again and shook his head. “No, never mind.”

 

Jaebum waited a moment until Jinyoung found his way back from his own thoughts. “Just ask me. I'll help.” Jinyoung breathed in deeply and exhaled just as much. “Okay. But please don't judge me. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. But my ex is inside and the break up wasn't easy nor nice. I haven't seen him, since he got a restraining order where he isn't allowed to come close to me. But it's omega rights, so you know how much they are worth.” Jaebum distorted his face in disgust, which just made it easier for Jinyoung to trust Jaebum a little more.

 

“I don't want him to see me, especially unmarked,” he trailed off, now came the request, but before he could even ask, Jaebum peeled off his jacket and stretched his hand out for him to take. “I can help right? Then take my jacket, it will cover your scent.” Jinyoung gave him a thankful smile, before he took the jacket and slipped his arms through the holes of the sleeves. As soon as it was on a sweet, yet intense manly scent surrounded him, making him feel intoxicated. There had never been a smell this alluring to Jinyoung as Jaebum's, he just wished he could have experienced it under different circumstances for the first time.

 

“Come on I will guide you outside.” And again Jaebum waited for him to take his hand, always caring about his comfort. With a little maneuvering, they slipped away from the party without anybody noticing, laughing freely as they finally reached the pavement.

 

“Where do you live?” Jaebum asked without letting go of his hand, making the other flush a little. Jinyoung had never been so thankful for the dark of the night. “Only fifteen minutes from here,” as he motioned into a certain direction. “So thank you for helping me,” Jinyoung wanted to give Jaebum the chance to go back to the party and enjoy his night, but the other already pulled him towards the direction Jinyoung had shown.

 

They walked quietly through the night, until they finally reached Jinyoung's apartment block, where they stood a little awkwardly in front of each other. “So, here it is,” Jinyoung breathed out. “Yeah.”

 

“Jaebum, thank you for tonight and I'm sorry for ruining your evening,” Jinyoung didn't even notice that they were still holding hands, a soft thumb rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. “Are you kidding? You saved my evening just as much.” Jinyoung laughed. “I doubt that.” It made Jaebum smile softly. It went silent, before Jaebum sounded again. “Would you like to meet me once more? This time without the company of a hundred other people and your ex? Just you and me and a book cafe?” Jinyoung's eyes lit up. “Yeah,” he whispered, loosing himself in the shine of Jaebum's eyes. “Yeah, I would like that.”

 

The omega realized he was still wearing the alpha's jacket and wanted to take it off, when Jaebum stopped his movements. “Keep it,” the dark haired alpha said with a tentative smile, “you can give it back to me next time.” And Jinyoung could only watch how Jaebum lifted their still interlaced hands and placed a gentle kiss on the backside of Jinyoung's hand. “Sleep well, Jinyoung. I can't wait to see you again.” And with that the alpha let go of his hand only to wave once more before he was gone.

 

The back of his hand was tingling sweetly as he made his way inside the building. He so wouldn't tell Mark a thing. In the end the beta would take credit for their meeting and would deny Jinyoung the free coffee. And Jinyoung liked his free coffee, but maybe not as much as he liked the evening, but that Mark didn't have to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) Feedback is always more than welcome! <3 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/FreeSpiritWH) or [tumblr](https://myfreespiritsworld.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
